Heavenly Boarding School
by BlazeScreams
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie get sent to a boarding school because of their partying pranking ways. But instead of their own personal hell its their personal heaven. They meet up with their cousin Jazz and her best friends Emmett Edward, and Jasper. Read..
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

_Ringggggg!!!!!!!!!!_

Ughhhhh. Seriously this fucking alarm clock is really pissing me off. I tried to turn it off but the stupid piece of shit wouldn't turn off so, I picked it up and threw it and to me and my triplets humor I hit our wicked stepmother Renee right in the fucking face. Karma's a bitch! I immediately sat up and saw my sisters Alice and Rosalie on the floor dying of laughter. Renee ran over picked Alice off the floor by her arm and tried to slam her into the wall but Rosalie had already gotten up and punched Renee in the head. Again, Karma's Bitch you stupid motherfucking whore.

"You stupid sluts. I can't wait for your dumb asses to get out of this motherfucking house. And by the way yours cars are gone! I sold them and your credit cards have been cut up."

"You stupid fucking whore! Why the fuck did you do that? Ughhhh I'm telling Charlie."

Rose ran out the room and told Dad everything. He told her that our cars had just been shipped to Paris where our boarding school is. And that our credits cards are downstairs. I still didn't understand how he could still send us to boarding school just because we had some teenage fun.

_Flashback:_

_It was at our school in Forks, Washington. The cheerleaders had some sort of "Spirit Assembly" that was sooooo "important" I Alice, and Rosalie switched their cd with a cd of songs me and my sisters wrote and performed in our band __**Badasses**__. The beginning was the same but then the sound of us Me playing drums Alice playing guitar, and Rosalie singing That's What You Get by Paramore came on and they stopped and everyone joined in singing. The principal came over and took us out of the gym and he called our parents and poof were expelled. Our dad, Charlie just laughed but our wicked ass stepmother was pissed and decided to send us off to this catholic school in Paris named Hayden Panetiere Catholic School, why the hell does she get to have a damn school named after her. All she did was star in some crappy cheerleading movie that mad me want to gag. I could do a better fucking full then her. I actually had my double full thank you .Anyway back t reality._

_End Flashback:_

I was snapped out of my memory by Charlie calling me and my sisters downstairs to our limo that was waiting to take us the airport then to out own personal hell. My sisters and I hugged our dad goodbye and said our fuck yous to the wicked bitch our Forks. We all climber in the limo and started talking about how motherfucking gay this was.

"I can't believe dad did this to us"

"I know Rose."Alice said.

"He's completely fucking brainwashed by the wicked bitch of Forks who thinks she actually fucking controls us? Who the fuck does she thinks she is. She gets more dick from the maid dude then the three of us get from guys at our school in a week."

"Ladies were at the airport have a nice trip" Our driver Jeeves said. Ironic his name is Jeeves.

"Thanks Jeeves."We all shouted at once. We grabbed out bags and checked them in and we finally had to go through the fucking metal detectors. My sisters and I had to literally strip in front of the fucking perves because we had so many tattoos and piercings. We each had our belly buttons pierced, our tongues pierced, and snake bites. I had a tattoo right above my waist saying badass, Alice had Badass Alice on her neck, and Rosalie had Badass Rose right above her butt. After what seemed like hours we put our clothes on. Alice was wearing red skinny jeans and a Rise Against shirt with red converse. Rose was wearing Purple skinny jeans with a top that said Bite Me I'm Transylvanian. And I was wearing Black skinny jeans with a chain and a top that said I Bite. It showed my cleavage and my tattoo and part of my belly button piecing. We climbed on the plane and heading straight to first class bitches. We took our seats and we started talking about seeing our cars and immediately going shopping. (Just because were skater chicks doesn't mean we don't love shopping). Rose had a Red M3, Alice had a canary yellow Porsche, and I had an Aston Martin Vanquish. We must have fallen asleep because I woke up to hear a flight attendant tell us to get up. We got up grabbed our things and headed to the limo waiting for us.

"OHMYGOSH! Paris is amazing!"Alice squeaked.

"The shopping is going to be amazing!"

"Rose I don't think they have skater clothes."

"They better our I'm kicking somebody's ass."

We all laughed and immediately stopped when we reached our new boarding school. We got out and we saw a sign that said free for all dorms. All boys dorm all girls dorm and A boys and Girls mixed dorm. We decided at once to go to the mixed dorm. We were walking when this little prick grabbed my ass I turned around and and smiled. I grabbed him by his collar pulled him to my 5'4 level and kneed him in the dick. Every guy laughed and started to walk away. As we started to walk away he called out to me "Call Me Baby" I stopped and told him to go fuck himself. We entered the mixed dorm halls and picked out a room it was huge. It had black carpet and red walls and red and black silk sheets on every king sized bed. There were three rooms and I bathroom that was huge and three humongous walk in closets. We called our rooms and started unpacking when we decided to go check out the campus. They had a mall with Tilly's and Hollister and every other heaven on earth store. We saw the food court it had which contained Capriotti's, Port of Subs, Panda Express, Taco Bell, Del Taco, and In and Out. They also had the restaurants Cheesecake Factory and Chili's we were walking back to the registration office when Alice got a text from our cousin Jazlina but we call her Jazz.

_Meet me at the Cheesecake Factory for lunch_

_-Jazz_

"You guys Jazz said to meet her at the Cheesecake Factory."

"Let's Go" I and Rose said at the same time... It must be a triplet thing.

We headed over and BAM! Jazz grabbed the three of us in a bear hug.

"Awee you guys I've missed you guys so fucking much you have no idea. Come on I want you to meet my friends!" She looked the same Blonde hair with black at the bottom that went just below her shoulder and beautiful hazel eyes and a tongue piercing and snake bites just like us. She was wearing a 311 shirt and black skinny jeans and a red chain and red converse.

"Alright let's go." Alice, Rose, and I said in unison.

As we approached the table I saw a big burly guy with black curly hair, a blonde dude with skater hair and deep blue eyes, and a skinny but still muscular guy with tousled Bronze hair. They were breath taking. The burly one was staring at Rose and she was gazing back at him while the blonde was staring at Alice and she was staring right back, The bronze guy was drooling so I walked over and pushed his jaw up and smiled and went back to where Jazz, Alice and, Rose were standing. Jazz broke the awkward silence.

"Guys these are my triplet cousins Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Rose, Alice, and Bella these are my best friends in the whole wide world this is Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Emmett McCarty."

We smiled said our hellos and sat down and talked...

_Cliffy I know. I'm going to start my next chapter where there here talking and getting to know each other. Review please. I promise I'll update sooner._

_333333333 Zjea_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jazz P.O.V**_

"Jazzy Poo!! Wake up sexy" I awoke to the sound of Emmett yelling in my face to wake up. He was then joined in by Jasper and Edward.

"Jazzy Baby my sugar bunch pumpy umpy umpkin wakey wakey eggs and backey!!!!" Then to top it off someone threw my covers off of me to reveal me only in a black lace thong and a black lace push up bra.

"Ohhhhhhhh. Jazzy Poo got laid last night!!" Edward sang "Where is the mighty fellow who got the lay of his life?"

"I don't fucking know! He probably left sometime last night Eddie Poo."

"Well get your ass up. We have people to talk to and people to see. Your cousins are coming today remember?"

"Fucking shit I forgot." I immediately jumped up and pulled on some black skinny jeans and a 311 shirt Jasper got me for my birthday. I ran into the bathroom put in some black snake bites and changed my belly ring to a chain with a skull. Then I put on a red chain and red converses.

"Okay I'm ready lets bounce." We walked out the room and we headed to the mall. They actually like to carry my bags. We went straight to Tilly's we split up and I saw the fucking bombast shirt ever, it said Life's Like A Dick When It Gets Hard SUCK IT! I found my size XS of course I mean I was only 95 pounds and 5'3. I saw the cutest blue and black chain ever so I grabbed that along with a peace sign chain. I finally made my way up to the cash register when I saw Tanya Denali, Lauren Bitchface, and Jessica Two Faced Bitch making their way towards Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I walked away from the cash register I practically ran and jumped into Edwards's arms and stuck my tongue in his mouth and he kissed me back enthusiastically. Okay so me and Edward have a huge history and so does him and Tanya. But in the end I usually win. I stopped and he put me down while the three skanks stopped in their tracks with their mouths gaping open. I went over pushed their jaws up and said Take a picture it'll last longer skanks.

"Ughh. Your just jealous."

"Okay for the final fucking time. ...........'..."

"I'm actually clean thank you. But think about this I was busy sucking Edwards's dick last night while you sat alone in your bed."

"Sorry hunny but before you and Edwards little "fling" he was with me bitch. You just had my sloppy seconds. Oh and I was ALL over him baby. And I mean ALL over."

After that they just walked away.

"Thanks Jazzy Poo."Edward sang.

"Ughh. Fuck you Edward."

"You already did baby alllll night sexy alllll night."Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter.

"Okay guys remember Emmett you have Rose, Jasper you have Alice, and Edward you have Bella."

"But Jazzy Poo Edward said in his sexy voice "Who do you have? What about us baby?"

"Edward umm well I don't have anyone and there is no us anymore. I'm sorry but it's over. Your going to like Bella way more than you like me."

"Okay I guess. Still best buds?"

"Of course Edward."He grabbed me by my waist and hugged the shit out of me. Jasper and Emmet joined in a Jazzy Poo sandwich.

"Oh and guys don't say anything to them about me and Edward. That will completely stop Bella from doing anything."

"Got it Jazzy Poo."

"And don't call me Jazzy Poo in front of them. Pleasee."

"Finee" They all said in a huff.

They grabbed my bags and we walked and decided to meet my cousins at the cheesecake factory. I pilled out my Voyager (my phone) and texted Alice.

_Meet me at the cheesecake factory_

_-Jazz_

We walked in and the host dude was staring at me with his mouth gaping open.

"Table for…" I trailed of cause I heard the sound of Alice's trilling musical laugh. I told the guys to get a table and just as they were coming in I jumped and gave them a huge hug.

"OhMyGosh I missed you guys so fucking much!" They looked the same. All of them 5'4 Alice short inky black spiky hair. Rose long blonde hair. Bella long brown hair. God the guys are going to be drooling all over the place. I dragged them to the table and the guys were just staring at them. Emmett was staring at Rose and she was gazing back. Jasper was staring at Alice and she was staring back. And Edward was staring at Bella and she went over and lifter his jaw back up and walked back where we were all staring. It pissed me off to see him stare at her but I broke up with him even though I still loved him. It sucked but she was my cousin and she needed love more than I did. I finally broke the awkward silence.

"Guys these are my triplet cousins Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Rose, Alice, and Bella these are my best friends in the whole wide world this is Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Emmett McCarty."

They smiled said their hellos and sat down. Edward pulled me in between him and Bella and put his hand on my thigh and inched him way up my leg and tried to unzip my zipper but I smacked his hand.

"So how was your flight guys?" I asked

"It was great. First class was hella bomb."Bella said still gazing at Edward. He hardly noticed he was busy looking down my shirt. Bella noticed and looked hurt. God he was a fucking idiot.

"Oh you guys so I got your schedules us girls all have the same classes and the guys have all but fourth and fifth period with us. And I share I room with these guys right next to yours so just knock and were over there partying. Oh and we have a fully stocked refrigerator with alcohol."

"Hell Yeah!" Bella yelled

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice left to go get to know each other so it was just me, Edward, and Bella. We decided to leave and go to the skate park. We went to out dorms and grabbed our boards. Bella walked in and saw Edward and me making out. She coughed and we pulled away and I blushed in embarrassment. I had changed into a black tank top that showed my tattoo that said Badass Jazz right above my waist where Bella had hers.

"Jazz, you got Badass Jazz written above your waist?"

"Yeah it was my dads going away present."

"Sweet. You know the band sucks without you."

"Really? I just played drums."

"Yeah I had to take over drums and get rid of playing bass."

"Oh Sorry. Blame my gay ass mother."

"Oh don't worry I do."

"Sorry to interrupt this um love fest but can we go to the skate park now please Jazzy Poo."

"What the fuck did you just call me? I told you not to call me that in front of my cousins. It's bad enough you do it in public."

"Sorry Jazz. I forgot. Force of habit you know?"

"Whatever Eddie Poo."

"Hey Jazz why is there only three beds, I though the four of you shared a room?"

"Ohhh ummm about that… I kinda share a bed with Edward…"

"Ohhh that's cool. I didn't know you guys had a thing."

"We don't but it's just easier. We had a thing but were just best buddies."

"Oh"

"Well let's go to the skate park!"

_So second chapter up the same day haha. Did you like it? More Reviews please! The story is just flowing!_

_Review & Review & Review!!!_

_333333 Zjea_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jazz P.O.V:**_

__We were heading to the skate park when we saw the fucking perv Mike dumbass Newton. God I can't believe I fucked him last night. I hope he doesn't remember I mean I was fucking shit faced.

"Hey baby, I never got your name sexy. Oh hey Jazz. Sorry I had to go attend to Jessica last night."

"Ugh Mike. First don't call my cousin baby orr sexy. And second I was shit faced so I didn't even want to fuck you. And lastly you were the worst lay of my fucking life."

"Awee Jazzy baby don't be like that. I'm sure I pleasured you more than Cullen Dickhead over here."

"Okay Newton. Do not call Jazz Jazzy or I will personally whoop your ass. Second don't fool yourself I could pleasure her more with my pinky then you could do with your whole body. So fuck off to Jessica Two Faced Bitch." Edward yelled.

"Ughh Come on Bella and Edward we have skating to do."

We started to walk away when Mike told Bella to call him.

"Fuck off Newton. This (she pointed to her body) is a no prick zone sorry. You also must be 9 inches to ride this ride." We laughed as we walked away talking about the classes.

"Okay so Free Period is the best cause most people just fuck each other in the Free Period dorm. It's socked with fruity condoms so it's pretty much a free for all." I told Bella. She looked like she was in heaven.

"Jazzy shouldn't you go make the reservations at Anchor Bleu for a bottle of grey goose and our table?"

"Oh shit I totally forgot. You guys go skate Imma go make the reservations. Oh Bella make sure you have something to go clubbing in. And and and meet me Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at your dorm. Later sexy's!"

"Bye." They both screamed in unison.

I ran back to me and the boy's room and immediately call Anchor Bleu the hottest club in Paris. I called and remembered they only speak French… It's a good thing I was fluent French.

"Bonjour Bleu D'ancrage. Je voudrais faire une réservation pour sept et une bouteille d'oie grise s'il vous plaît. Bien dit merci. Bien. Merci si très beaucoup. Le nom du parti Jazzy Poo Voyant s'il vous plaît. Le merci vous voit très bientôt. Au revoir."(**She said hello anchor bleu I wanted to make a reservation for seven under Jazzy Poo. and could we have a bottle of grey goose.)**

After that talk with Anchor Blue I pulled out my phone to text Alice and Rose. Just in case they weren't together.

_Guys meet me at your !_

_Bring the boys Bella and Edward is on the way._

_-Jazz_

After like five minutes everyone bust into the room. Rose's hair was fucked up. It looked like Alice's.

"Ummm looks like someone got laid." I ran over to Emmett and Jasper and gave them a fucking knuckle touch. Hooking up with my cousins on the first day they met them damn their hella good.

"Shut the fuck up Jazzy Poo." Emmett sang.

"Emmett if we weren't going out tonight I'd seriously kick your ass. No doubt."

"Whatever Jazzy."

"Okay guys seriously we need to get ready. I made the reservations under Jazzy Poo for seven and a bottle of grey goose is waiting for us."

"Hell Yeah. This is the best homecoming present ever. Thank you Jazz." Alice yelled and jumped in my arms.

"No problem Alice."

I went into me and the boy dorm room to get ready. Since it took me the longest to get ready I took a shower first. I then got out and decided to blow dry my hair instead of letting it air dry. Like I do when me and Edward take showers together.

"Jazzy what are you wearing?"Emmett yelled from the shower.

"You know that wedding dress type thing Marcia had from Rock Of Love Bus when they did the wedding vows?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm wearing that dress and some black converse with my black chain my black snake bites and my black bell button ring that says badass Jazz. Oh and I cut the dress in half so it shows my lovely tattoo."

"Damn guys are going to be all over you. Eddie Poo is going to be fucking jealous."

Instead of telling Emmett to shut the fuck up Edward flushed the toilet causing the hot water in the shower to go freezing cold. We all burst out laughing except Emmett who was screaming fucking bloody murder. As I was straightening my hair I decided to turn on my Zune and play some Slipknot Before I Forget. Damn I love this fucking song.

_Go!_

Stapled shut, inside and outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home I'm  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm catastrophic - not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I'm wear like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Frey the stings  
Through the sheathes  
Hold your breath  
listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_  
_  
I stopped it there and turned on Mindless Self Indulgence Stupid MF

_Is it simple enough for you and everybody to understand, anyone still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you and everybody to understand, anyone still, still  
Is it simple enough for you and everybody to understand, anyone still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you and everybody to understand, anyone still, still_

Should I talk slower like you're a retard  
Should I talk slower like you're retarded

Yo they think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb  
They think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb

Get it? get it? get it? you just don't get it!  
Get it? get it? get it? stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker, you stupid motherfuc--ker  
You stupid motherfucker, you stupid motherfucker, you stupid motherfuck

I and Jasper started rocking out singing every single fucking word when the girls knocked on the door. I opened the door still singing when Bella jumped in my arms singing the lyrics to. We all jumped on the couch grinding into each other. Rose was wearing this amazing Red tank top and a black mini skirt with red snake bites and her bed tongue piercing along with her red belly button piercing that said Badass Rose. Alice had the same piercings but they were purple that matched her purple tank top and purple skirt. Bella look sexy in her blue tank top and blue skirt. I was the only one wearing al black, but I was okay with it. I was going to give some lucky French guy the lay of his life.

"Damn my cousins are sexy beast."I sang. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were too busy drooling to say anything.

"Thanks you pretty damn sexy yourself Jazzy. Are we all ready?"

"Yep let's bounce."

We walked out and took 2 separate cars. Rose, Me, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in one and Edward and Bella in the other. Of course I drove so the others could fucking make out the whole time. We got there and headed to the front of the line.

"Le parti de sept Jazzy Poo Voyant s'il vous plaît. Nous avons une réservation."**(she said party of seven under jazzy poo)**

_We walked in and they were playing Girlicious Stupid Shit._

_They say she off the meter  
From the track to the beat  
Oh yeah I'm vicious  
So delicious  
All the boys want to eat  
Go ahead and hate me baby  
Sa sa salty but sweet  
I spin the bottle till tomorrow  
There ain't no memory_

Bring it up, burn it down  
Throw it back, another round  
Hey, I think I'm losin' control(uh, uh, uh)

Take it high, bring it low  
Are your ready, here we go(hey)  
'Cause even if the cops is coming  
I ain't gonna stop

Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
Let's get messy messy with it  
Do Some stupid shit (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
Let's get dirty dirty baby  
Are you down with it? (yeah)  
Well then lets go do some stupid shit

"Aw shit! This is my jam! Alice, Rose, Bella come dance on the bar with me." They immediately followed after me and we climbed on the bar singing the lyrics and grinding on each other.

I saw Edward head over to the Dj and he whispered something in his ear. Then my prayers were answered Tila Tequila Stripper Friends was blasting all around.

_All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing_

Doesn't matter what you need to get you through your day  
If you buy it, or just sell it or just give it away  
It's the same at the end of the day  
Doesn't matter if you pray or if you stop praying  
Sounds are spinning in your head, and they just won't stop playin'  
It's the same at the end of the day

All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing

Doesn't matter if they care or if they don't care less  
You got your finger on the trigger of your favourite black dress  
It's okay at the end of the day  
Doesn't matter if you're open or afraid to fall  
All that matters is that you stay true to who you are  
It's okay at the end of the day

All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Books in this small town, balla's all around  
We all want the same thing

We all wanna live, we all wanna learn  
How to love without getting burned  
We want to be loved, are we good enough?  
Yeah yeah

All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing  
All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing

The song ended and Emmet and Jasper pulled Rose and Alice off the bar it was just me and Bella until Edward pulled us both down at the same time. I saw this really sexy French guy staring at me. I pulled out of Edwards reach and walked over to the guy and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and tongue fucked his mouth. As I pulled away I saw Edward glaring angrily at the sexy guy holding me up by my ass.

"Comment votre nom est sexy?"(**he said what's your name sexy.)**

"Je m'appelle Jazz. Quel est votre nom? Attendez parlez-vous l'anglais?"(**she's saying my name is Jazz what's yours, and do you speak English.)**

"C'est un si joli nom. Mon nom est Damien. Non désolé je ne parle l'anglais ma beauté."(**He said what a sexy name, my name is Damien, and no I don't speak English my beauty.)**

"N'être pas désolés. Votre charme provoquant le compense. Et je suis coulant dans le français en tout cas."(**she said don't be sorry, your sexiness makes up for it. And I am fluent in French anyway.)**

"N'être pas désolés. Votre charme provoquant le compense. Et je suis coulant dans le français en tout cas?** (He asked her to go to his place and get to know each other.)**

"Ummm sûr. mais laisse vont à mon endroit. Permettez-moi juste de dire à mes amis au revoir."(**she said sure but lets go to my place. let me tell my friends good bye.)**

I walked over to where my friends were making out.

"Edward give me the keys to my car. You guys have to take Edwards Volvo I'm bringing someone home with me. So Edward go sleep in the girls rooms and **..**"

"Jazzy I haven't been in my bed in two days come on now."

"You act like your going to mind sleeping in Bella's bed. You're going to be doing the same exact thing I'm going to be doing." And with that I walked off.

"Venez sur le Bébé allons baisent. Im allant vous donner le meilleur se trouvent de votre vie baisante."

"Bébé fichu. Je ne peux pas attendre pour baiser votre cerveau dehors."

After he talked dirty to me like that I jumped on him and tongue fucked him some more. Mmmmm tonight may just be the best lay of my life. Besides Edward of course. We got in my Vanquish (yes me and Bella have the same car.) and sped off to my dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward P.O.V**

" Edward give me the keys to my car. You guys take Edward's volvo ,I'm bringing someone home with me. So Edward go sleep in the girls' room and do not disturb me !"

"Jazzy i have'nt been in my bed in two days come on now !"

"You act like your not going to be doing the same thing i'm doing." And with that the sexiest girl on this planet walked away from us.

Thirty minutes later we decided to leave. We all were going to be in the same dorm but in different rooms. Emmett went to his room and got shorts for me, him, and Jasper to wear to sleep. After i changed i sprawled out on Bella's bed thinking about the First time i met Jazz. I mean i used to be the biggest player at this school until Jazz came in the picture and i changed my ways till we broke up.

_flashback :_

I was at football practice when coach Fuller told me, Emmett, and Jasper to ask the cheerleading coach if we could use the whole field now. We said of course. I mean who doesn't want to see hot girls in really tiny shorts.

"Since were going to see the hot new cheerleaders, Edward I should warn you theres this new girl Jazz trying out. She's completely your time. She's a total hardass.

"Well then let's hurry the hell up !"

As soon as we get there I saw this amazingly hot small girl do some sort of somersault with no hands with no hands then a cartwheel with two feet landing at the same time then she jumped backwards into a backhand spring then she jumped in the air and ticked her body in at the same time then she did two backhand springs and went back and spun twice in the air before she landed. Everyone clapped and cheered while she blushed a slight pinkish color. She must have saw Me, Jasper and Emmett standing there because she ran over and jumped into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Emmy Bear!"

"Jazzy! What the hell did you just do out there?! That was sick."

"Oh you mean my aerial round-off backhand spring tuck double backhand spring double full ?"She said as she hugged Jasper.

"Yes that was sick!Your going to be the best varsity cheerleader. Tanya's going to be so jealous.

"Hell yeah she will! Now is this the infamous Edward I've heard so much about?" I was too busy acknowledging her sexyness. She had big hazel eyes and long dirty blonde hair with black at the bottom that went just below her shoulders. She had snake bites her tongue was pierced and she had a tatoo that said Badass Jazz right above her waist. You could also see her crossbond belly .What the hell. No girl ever did this to me.

Emmett answered for me "Yes this is the man you will be sharing a bed with."

"Well he's sexy as hell. so I'm down if he is."

"Oh trust me Jazzy he's down."

"Okay I'd better get back before coach has a pussy fit, I swear she needs to get laid."

"Okay you in our room. I have to go talk to your coach anyway." She gave Emmett and Jasper hugs before looking at me seductively and jumping and putting her legs around my waist and giving me a chaste kiss before hopping down and running and doing an aerial.

_End Flashback_

I was snapped back to reality when Bella climbed on me still in her outfit from earlier and started kissing my neck when Jazz walked in with a guy immediately fucking running back on the football team and the schools biggest player besides me,Em,and Jasper of 's been trying to get with Jazz since she came here.

"Hey Eddie Poo."

"Eddie Poo? Oh and you must be Jazz's other amazingly hot cousin Bella."James said while winking at Bella while she blushed.

"Jazzy what happened to that french dude?"

"Ughhh god he was too sweet for me. So i drove him home when i ran into James and we went and raced my car and i fucking won! Then we went back to his place and well you know. And now were here hanging out with Emmett,Rose,Alice,Jasper,Edward,Bella,and playing strip poker!" I growled when she mentioned they fucked.

"Lets go !" Bella hopped off me and her and Jazz ran into the living room.

"James i warning you right now if you ever fucking hurt her i swear to god i will break your fucking neck."

"Whatever dude. I'm not gonna hurt her. Jesus now lets go play."

We immediately started and right off the bat James won the first hand.

"Hmmmm. Jazz take off your pants." She stood up turned her ass towards him and slowly removed her pants as everyone hollered for her to take it off. When they were off James smacked her ass and she . Jazz won the next hand.

"Alice take off your shirt!" She happily took off her shirt and threw it where Jazz's pants were. She had a pretty nice rack I'll admit that probaly a B 36. Next Alice won and told Rose to take off her pants and that where it ened because Emmett toke won look at her ass and towed her to her room where five minutes later moans ensued.

"I guess that ends this game. Well me and James are going to my place. Bye babes."

And then she left.

**James P.O.V**

I was walking down the street from the bar when i was a familiar Aston Martin Vanquish past me.

"Aye Jazzy!" She punched the brakes and pulled to the crub.

"Hey a ride?" God she was fucking hot as hell. C-36 boobs a nice ass. Piercings, tatoos everything I want in a girl.

"Sure." I hopped in before she could change her mind. As i climbed in i saw what she was wearing tiny ass booty shorts and small tank top and some black uggs. Her boobs were sticking out too, man i sooo gonna tap that tonight.

We were driving back to campus when we saw some kids racing cars. Man Jazz's car could smoke them those were some old cars but they probaly had good horsepower but she would still win.

"Babe stop here. You have to race your car and beat these dumbasses."

"Okay, I've never raced this car before but no matter what I'm going to win."

**Jazz's P.O.V**

I was pulling in to the race sight when everyone turned to look at me.

" Hey look guys some sissy ass bitch wants to race her Aston Martin Vanquish." He said before i got out the car. Then him and his buddies eyes popped out of their heads and they ran towards where me and James were standing.

" I'm sorry did you say some sissy ass bitch wants to race. I think you meant some hot bitch is going to whoop our asses in her Aston Martin Vanquish." I said seductively even James' jaw dropped slightly.

He took a couple moments to collect himself. " You actually think you could beat us? Yeah right, just 'cause your hot doesn't mean you could actually beat us."

" Want to bet. I've got my car ready. Let's do this now. As in this second." I did a roundoff-backhand spring before getting in the car.

As i climbed in i was totally focused. My adrenaline was coursing throught my veins i knew i was going to win. I never . I heard through my windows James cheering me on. As I pulled to the line that started the race i revved my engine. The guy next to me rolled down his window.

" Okay barbie we go to the tunnels turn around and come back. First one here gets a lap dance."

" Fine with me. Oh and i like it when you your dick on me when you give me a lap dance."

I revved my engine again when this chick came out with a flag. She waved it around and shouted GO! I knew that nasal voice. Tanya Denali. Wow the girl that kicked me off the cheer team because Mike Newton posted a video of usI sped off and I was immediately ahead i shifted gears and got to 120 mph easily. I kepy speeding up till i reached 200 mph i reached the tunnels 2 seconds ahead of him and pulled a sharp turn and purposely almost hit his car so he would swerve before he turned.I shifted and sped back to the starting line and made it there 10 seconds before he did. I jumped out of the car into James arms.

" Fuck yeah ! I knew I was going to win. Where's my lap dance bitchess?!"

"You got lucky barbie. But you don't get a lap dance. Sorry."

"It's fine my boyfriend here are going to go celebrate. Peace cock sucker." We got into the car and i sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella P.O.V**

I've been in my bed thinking about Edward for the whole night. I couldn't sleep at all, every time I closed my eyes I saw images of him and Jazz. I mean I knew we weren't dating but I really liked him. We would have fucked by now but Jazz and that cutie James walked in on us. All of a sudden I feel someone jumping on my bed.****

"Bella! Wake up,everyone's in the living room we need to talk."Alice yelled excitedly.

"I'm coming you damn pixie."I got up and walked into the living room and sat down on the closes thing next to happened to be Edward's lap.

"Whoa there 't too early for that."He said course I just blushed.

"Okay love birds shut the hell do you have to tell us Jazz?"Rose she needed to get some...and fast

"Okay so it's that time of year where all the teachers and staff go away for a night leaving us here alone,to party! Everyone's buying alcohol and weed. It's held in the Coed dorms mostly in me and the boys room but whatever,It's still a fucking party!"

"Hell yeah Jazzy Poo!"Emmett yelled picking Jazz up.

"Emmy Bear! Put me down dammit."He put her down and she sat down on Alice's lap kissing her cheek.

"Well their leaving in a hour so once they leave the seven of us are in charge of alcohol. And Jessica,Lauren,and Tanya are getting extascy and weed."

"Oh freaking god I need a Jazz do you happen to have your drums with you?"I said smirking

"Hey girls come with me into Bella's room please."We all ran into her room and locked the door and ran into my closet to talk.

"Okay so instead of a radio I think we should resurrect Badasses."I whispered smiling.

"We definitely need to."Alice and Rose squeaked.

"So it's need to practice,and soon."Jazz whispered.

"We don't need to as long as we know the cords and the words were all good."Rose whispered.

"True were good what songs are we gonna do?"Alice asked.

"How about just five songs so we can enjoy the party,Thats what you get,Cassie,Bring me to life,Crushcrushcrush,and to top it of Don't Cha."I said smiling.

"Bella your genius!"Alice squeaked.

"Okay so what are we wearing?"Rose asked.

"Short plaid skirts,Rose yours is red,Alice yours is pink,Bella yours is blue,and mine is for shirts we wear tiny white blouses."Jazz whispered.

"So pretty much school girl?"I asked smiling widely.

"Oh guy are going to piss their pants when they see us."Jazz whispered excitedly.

"Okay so shopping time!"Alice squeaked running out of my closet,into my room while opening the door she ran into Emmett,Jasper, and Edward at the door.

"Hey Emmett,Jasper, Edward?"

"Yeah..."They said warily.

"Can you feel that?"

Feel what?"They asked at the same time.

"I'm choking you...Choking you from a fucking distance!"Jazz yelled running and jumping on the three of them.

"Well were going guys go get the alcohol!Bye!"We said running to Rose's car.

We got to the mall and went into Victoria's Secret getting bra's and thongs that matched our tiny skirts.I mean they were tiny,as small as the golf skirt Kendra wore in that episode where she was golfing. We found our white blouses and paid for everything.I was so excited to resurrect Badasses. Edward was going to love around 6 we finally ended up at Jazz's dorm and ran into her room to put on our pre show of us wore denim skirts and a plaid top that showed cleavage. We walked out of her room to see almost the entire student population here. Outside the dorm there was a slip n' this was going to be a great party.

"Hey sexy."Edward said kissing my neck

"Whoa someone's a little happy to see me."I said smiling.

"Where's the music?"I heard many people yell.

There was platform in the middle of the room with our equipment set ,Rose,Jazz and me ran into Jaz's room and changed into our performing outfits. Suddenly we heard Angela Weber announcing us.

"Are you guys ready to party?"She course everyone screamed.

"Well then make some noise for the band Badasses!"She yelled running off stage.

We ran out of Jazz's room onto the platform. Jazz was on drums tonight,Alice was on guitar, and Rose was playing bass while I the guys were whistling at us naturally.

"Alright I'm Bella and were going to be your musical talent for make some fucking noise!"I yelled while Jazz starting counting down till we started That's What You Get by Paramore.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

"Our next song is Cassie by we go!"

I will say yes !

The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer 'no' to avoid death  
The answer 'yes' would make it

Make it

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
Say 'yes' to pull the trigger

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen,  
Her last words still hanging in the air

In the air

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
Say 'yes' to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
And Rachel pulled the trigger  
Say 'yes' and pull the trigger

How many will die  
I will say yes!  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
And Rachel pulled the trigger

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
And I will pull the trigger.

I had to admit we were was going was even a fucking mosh pit. Damn even Edward was screaming my name."Our next song Bring Me To Life!"

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

"You guys are have two songs left and then were going to enjoy the here's Crushcrushcrush!"I yelled jumping up and down.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

I was looking at Edward when I sung those words

Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

"Alright guys our last song, alright ladies I know you know this sing it with me!"

Oh, Badasses

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

"You guys were great!Enjoy the rest of the party!" We hopped of stage and group hugged. When Emmett and Jasper grabbed Alice and Rose taking them to their rooms. Fifteen minutes later after downing six shots and smoking a joint with Jazz she disappeared. I kept looking for Edward but I couldn't find him either,so I walked into his room not bothering to knock when I see Edward on top of some girl.

"What the fuck?!" I spat as I saw the last person I wanted to see on top of him.

**So who do you think it is Edward is on top of ? I know easy guess but i had to do it. Okay my original** **plan was to update on all three of my stories but i took my time on this and i was texting my lil bro so i got distracted cause he was being a on Two World's Collide and Fall For You 2marrow**

Review and let me know what you think

love Zjea  



	6. Authors Note Important Read !

**Authors Note :**

Well guys I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. To be honest I've just been thinking over my stories and how to make them better. Because my writing sucked in all of my stories but I am focusing on one story in particular which is Hollywood's Bad Girl but I am changing the name and the storyline so after this I am making a completely new story and just leave this note for the other story . If your confused PM me. I'm super excited for this new story I've been thinking about it for the past couple months and I'm ready to start putting it out for you guys. I just need a Beta. So if your interested PM me. Well without further ado here is the summary for my new story: Divison

Bella Swan bad girl from Forks, Washington hit the big time in the movie Bring It On: In it to Win it. Her co-star now best friend Cassie Scerbo are kicking ass and taking names in Bella left Forks she left her friends, her old self, and her twins Emmett and Renesmee is a reason Bella left Forks for California and it's coming back to haunt Bella comes back to Forks her world is rocked inside out and turned upside down.

review if you like. I'm gonna post it anyway but it's nice to have people like it.

The prologue and the first chapter should be up this weekend or next week. So be prepared and look in your inboxes for the new story.

Love you all

TwilightAddcitShark


End file.
